Pure Impulse
by SlyRebel82
Summary: William Harris is scientist at S.T.A.R. labs, who in a lab accident, receives powers beyond his wildest dreams. He learns that he has the power to manipulate energy, and after the murder of his best friend, he becomes the masked vigilante named "Pulse". But will it come to an end too soon when the notorious villain "One Shot" comes into play? To find out read "Pure Impulse".
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"So this is how it ends? Too easy I'd say. I thought you would have put up more of a fight."

A gun is pressed up against my head, it's cocked and begging for someone to pull the trigger, "Now, let me know how it feels knowing that Metropolis is going to burn, and it's all your fault?"

I answer the sadistic man's question "You'll never get away with this One Shot, if I don't stop the Justice League will," I spit blood in his face; he wipes it off with anger. Then there was a very loud bang.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

You know how they say when you're about to die your whole life flashes before your eyes, well I guess that happens, but except I only focused on the last few months, now fasten your seat belts and hold on cause you're in for one bumpy ride. It all started one night, well to be more specific my 26th birthday, and let me tell I got some present.

See I was working overtime at S.T.A.R. Labs on a top-secret project called "Project N.O.R.T.H."(Nuclear Operated Rocket Turret Helmet), it's specifically designed to cover a person in a suit of armor once the helmet is activated. It uses nuclear energy to power it, but I'll get to that later.

I was putting the finishing touches on the second prototype when suddenly some mindless goon shot the suit with laser beam through the window. The helmet started to glow and a radiated beam hit me. A pulse of energy surged through my body. It felt, good. I flew toward the wall, hitting my head on a metal table. Security came in to see what happened. They saw me lying unconscious on the floor in torn and burnt clothing. I was brought to a hospital as fast as they could get me there. Now this is where it gets interesting.

I was so weak from the blow that my heart would stop and then start again. One time when it stopped it didn't start again, so the doctors tried to shock me back to life. As soon as the first shock hit me I was instantly "woke up" and felt more energized than ever. I stormed out the hospital and headed for the street running at light speed. When I Finally stopped and looked back at the burned streets of Metropolis, I smiled and though I could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

About an hour later I decided to go home and rest before I end up in Central City. Tomorrow I was going to have to explain what happened last night at the lab, and at the time things where still fuzzy. I fell asleep at about 1:30.

The whole night I was tossing and turning, I had nightmares. In those nightmares I kept seeing a tall, crazy, evil, man. I knew he was evil because he had a gun to my head. I didn't get much sleep that night; I woke up in a pool of sweat. I had to be at work at 11:30, and of course by the time I woke up it was 11:29.

I figured I could just get changed and run to work with my super speed, but while I was getting changed I tripped on a step in my high-rise apartment, and with momentum, I flew out the window.

"OH CRAP!" I screamed as I took a long and painful looking plummet to my death.

But half way down the tower I stopped in falling, "You're kidding, I can fly!"

I flew to work instead of running. You know it isn't all that hard, as long as you think light thoughts, and since I was flying at the speed of light I got to work on time. At least that saves me one lecture.

I tried to make my way down the hall without being seen. That plan didn't work out so well.

"William, what the hell happened last night?" shouted my slime ball of a boss, Ralph "The Ass" Smith, "That was a multi-billion dollar piece of equipment, and now we have billion dollar pieces of scrap. What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Harris?"

"I-I." I stuttered, "I don't know."

I couldn't say what really happened, because honestly I didn't know what to say.

I walk into to my temporary lab, where my coworker and best friend, Terry Walker, was analyzing some data from a field test we had on the original prototype of the helmet. I walked over to Terry.

"Hey Terry," I said.

"What's up Will?" replied Terry.

"I have to tell you something, and you're not going to believe this."

**Meanwhile at Lex Corp headquarters**

"I assume the deed is done," said a tall, bald man known as Lex Luthor.

"Yes sir. The helmet is destroyed, and I suspect project N.O.R.T.H. is decommissioned," a tall man replies.

"For your sake, I hope so. I have heard word that the scientists who are working on the project still live, their names are William Harris, Terry Walker, kill them both. They alone carry all the secrets to the device and they alone can reproduce it, and I don't want any competition. I assume you will take care of them One Shot. Don't disappoint me, you will regret it."

"Yes Mr. Luthor," said One Shot.

**Back at the Lab**

"So what your telling me is that you got "powers" from the explosion," Terry said in disbelief," You sure you don't have a concussion or something?"

"I'm sure," I replied.

"If you really have powers prove it."

"Sure, step back a bit."

I didn't do too much just enough to let him know I was telling the truth. I floated about a foot of the ground, and by the look on his face I think he believes me now.

"Wow, looks like you weren't lying, can I get a blood sample?" asked Terry.

"Yah, sure," I replied as he got the sample.

"Thanks. I'm going to analyze this be right back," said Terry.

About 5 minutes later I heard a very loud crash and a blood curdling scream.

I rushed into the room. I saw Terry on the floor in a puddle of blood with a bullet in his chest.

"Terry!" I rushed over to him. "Come on Terry, stay with me," he wasn't responding." Help someone help! Call an ambulance, do something! Help!"

No one came fast enough; I didn't want to run him down to the hospital to prevent further damage.

He was fading in and out. "Will," said Terry.

"Yah Terry?" I responded.

"Take care of my family, do that for me will you?"

"Yes, say hi to your mom for me will you."

"Yah."

By the time the paramedics got there Terry was dead. I was there when he breathed his last breath, and it was then when I realized what I had to do. Now, this was personal.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

After the funeral I confronted the family to express my concerns.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Terry, the police and I are collaborating to find the killer. We'll do everything we can," I said.

"Thank you," replied Terry's wife Kim.

I went home to get ready for what I was going to do tonight. I thought I was fully prepared, now I know I was wrong.

I dressed in a ski mask, ripped jeans, and a leather jacket. I looked more like a mugger than someone who was supposed to help people. I flew around the city to see any one needed help. A half an hour later in a black, crummy alley I see a women being mugged.

"Help me, somebody help!" screamed the woman in peril.

"Shut the hell up lady." ordered the mugger as he pulls out a gun, "Unless you want me to blow you to kingdom come!"

I swoop in behind a dumpster just in the nick of time before someone got hurt. Notice how I say before.

"Hey you, step away from her!" I shouted.

"Back off man, I saw her first, go find someone else," replied the mugger.

I told you I dressed like a mugger, so I guess I gave off the impression that I was one.

"I'm not talking about the contents of her purse," I said "I want you to walk away before you do something you're seriously going to regret."

"Go to Hell!" shouted the mugger as he pulled his gun away from the woman and towards me.

He shot at me, but missed.

"Like that," I responded. I lunged toward him, and tackled him then punched him in the face. I walked over to the woman.

"Are you okay mam?" I asked.

"Yah I'm fine, thanks. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead and broke," said the girl with a nervous chuckle that is quickly interrupted by a bullet to the back of my right thigh.

I fell to the floor, an agonizing pain surged throughout my body. The mugger started running some instinct I had told me to reach out and try to grab him, so I did. Suddenly he was tripped by a wire and then wrapped in a rope.

"Whoa," I whispered to myself.

"Wh-Wh what did you do to me? You freak!" shouted the mugger.

Talking was getting boring, so I knocked him out.

"How did you do that," asked the woman.

"I don't know," I answered," But call the cops, and wait till they get here."

"Okay," she paused for a second," I'm Linda Cole, and you are?"

"Uh," she urged me to answer, "Pulse"

"Interesting name," she said.

I don't know why I said Pulse. It was on the spot, and at the time I seriously thought started to hear my own heartbeat.

I ripped off part of my shirt, and tied it around the bullet wound on my leg, then flew off to my lab to fix myself up. I avoided the hospital so I didn't have to think of an alibi.

I swooped through an open window on the fifth floor and ventured out to my lab on the third. When I got to the lab, first thing I did was get the bullet out of my leg and stitch up the wound. Then I took a D.N.A. and blood sample.

I examined them carefully with microscope so powerful that you could see the atomic structure of something. I found out that my atoms where bouncing of the wall, kind of like a pinball machine; they were energized. They also had a certain glow. I ran some tests, showing the sample different rocks and minerals that give off energy, like Quartz. I discovered that the atoms moved even faster and glowed even brighter. I drew my own conclusions from there.

I think I figured out what happened in the ally. My atoms aren't just bumping into each other; they're talking to each other. So I guess I can tap into this energy force using my atoms and manipulate energy on demand.

Best birthday present ever.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

I haven't been sleeping much since that night with the mugger, or since Terry died for that matter. Mostly Because I've been on the prowl fighting crooks and other lowlifes like that mugger, you know things that people like Superman or Wonder Woman don't have time for. One night particularly peaked my interest.

It was my first night trying out the new suit. No longer was I the Infamous Ski Mask Guy. It was black, with red domino mask, boots, and gloves. I slapped a big, navy blue P on my chest with a red lightning bolt that reached from my left shoulder to my right hip. It wasn't regular spandex either; I created it with my new-found powers.

There was a robbery at the Bank of Metropolis on Fourth Street. There were two men armed with very peculiar guns, ray guns. One was tall, black, wearing in a dark navy blue ski mask with a yellow bullseye that covered the face with the center on his nose. The other looked like somewhat similar except his bullseye was made of war paint and black. To add to that he was short and white. I had some time to spare so I decided to listen in on a bit of their conversation.

"Hey did you hear about that Pulse guy," said the tall, black one.

"Yah, he's just myth," said the other one in disbelief.

"Nah, man I seen him," argued the thief, "His eyes were red, like a demon or something."

"Yah right, where'd you see him then?" he again said in disbelief.

"Me and Johnny was robbing this chick in ally when I we heard sirens so I stood look out outside the ally. But suddenly Pulse dropped in from the back I guess, and beat the crap out of him. I was so scared I bolted as soon as I saw him," replied the black guard.

"It don't matter, he ain't real anyways!" shouted the other guard.

I dropped down to try to make him scared.

"You sure about that," I said as I threw him inside the bank and then shot a plasma ball at the other guard and trapped him into a cage, I got the Idea from Green Lantern.

I calmly walked into the dark bank. As soon as I entered I heard many gun shots and so I created a shield to deflect bullets. Little did I know the bullets weren't aimed at me. I felt something wet under my fight I made a little light and saw all the thugs dead with their blood splattered everywhere, and only one was still standing, he was walking towards me.

I quickly turned the shield into a sword and stood there ready for an attack. The man kept walking. As he got closer into the light I saw what he looked like. He was wearing a dark green trench coat with an orange bullseye on the back, a black shirt, black boots, black pants, and buzzed dirty blond hair kind of like mine, except mine was long and wavy.

"No need to fight, I just want to talk," said the man as he walked forward.

I made the sword disintegrate and calmly walked towards him.

"You really didn't think this through," he cocks a gun and points it at me, "I just killed my own men, what makes you think I wouldn't kill you?"

"Trust me," I said, "I'm not like your thugs."

"Don't matter, your still gonna die." he said.

He fired a single shot that was aimed at my head. I converted my energy into super speed and took a few steps to the right to dodge the bullet with ease. The man stood there with anger and confusion.

"Wh-wh-what, I missed," he said with amazement," I'm One Shot, I never miss." He kept getting madder and madder.

About ten more shots were fired my way. Again I dodged. One Shot started to go crazy.

"NO NO NO!" shouted One Shot in a tantrum, "Hold still! DIE DIE DIE!"

"But why? I'm having too much fun," I said sarcastically.

"Why you little," he said as he plunged toward me with a dagger hidden in his left boot.

I stopped him at super speed and put him and the goon that was still alive in the cage and flew to Belle Reeve.

When I arrived there five guards were waiting for me.

"Hello officers," I said, "I believe you'll want these two."

The guards looked amazed, not many people had heard of me, especially cops.

"Th-thank you," one guard said as they put them in hand cuffs.

"Who are you?" asked one of the other guards.

"They call me Pulse," I said as I flew off to my apartment.

**The Next Day at S.T.A.R. Labs**

"Mr. Harris," said my boss, "This is your new partner, Linda Cole, fill her in ASAP." My boss then left the room.

I couldn't believe it, the girl from the mugging.

"Linda Cole," she said as she extended her arm for a hand shake, "Nice to meet you."

"Will Harris," I replied, "Nice to meet you too."

Some time passed before it stopped being so awkward.

"So how long have you been living in Metropolis?" I asked.

"Um, about a month, you?" she said.

"Since I was a kid," I answered, "Hey I got an idea, why don't I take you out to dinner and show you around a little bit."

"Yah, I'd like that." she said with a slight smile.

**Meanwhile at Belle Reeve**

A guard walks down a hall full of vicious criminals, but stops at one particular cell. The cell of One Shot.

"All right time to go," said the guard," Someone paid your bail. A car is waiting for you outside,"

One Shot looks down to hide a smirk, then stands up to leave that hell hole.

After he gets his clothes he calmly walks to a limo occupied by Lex Luthor. They start for Lex Corp.

"You failed One Shot," said Lex.

"I know," agreed One Shot, "It won't happen again."

"For your sake, I sure hope not," threatened Luthor.

**Back at the Lab**

"So where are we going," asked Linda as her and I left the lab.

"Ace O' Club_s,_" I said," It's one of the best restaurants in town."

As we walk to the restaurant I hear a gun shot. I made Linda Hide behind a car while I go see what was going on.

"Stay here," I said," I'll go get the cops."

Little did she know that I went into an ally where I made my costume. I flew to a shop that was being robbed. It didn't take long for me to take care of it. I kicked their asses and dropped off them off at the police station quickly so I could get back to Linda.

We continued to Ace O' Clubs. After dinner I walked her home, and her place looked familiar.

"This is me," she said, "That was fun we should do it again sometime."

"Yah," I said awkwardly.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Well It's just," I stuttered," That," I was interrupted by an opening door.

"Oh good, Linda your back, I'm gonna do a quick run to the corner store, be back in a bit," said the woman who came out the door. She turned and looked at me with displeasure.

"Oh I almost forgot, this is Will," said Linda," And Will this is my roommate Sarah."

"Yah, I know, we've met," I answered, "We actually used to date in college."

It got very awkward from there.

"Well I'm gonna go. Nice seeing you Will," Sarah said as she headed for the store.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Linda said right before she gave me a kiss on the cheek," Goodnight."

"Night," I said as she walked into her complex.

I ran home at light speed to avoid the skies, a storm was nestling in the clouds and I wanted to avoid it. When I walked into my apartment it was completely wrecked nothing was stolen, except the files for Project N.O.R.T.H.

I walked around the apartment to find any clues, on the floor in the kitchen I saw a bullet and on the side of it said "Bang" and on the back of it was a bullseye. As soon as saw the bullseye it exploded. At super speed I flew high in the sky where I let it explode where no one could get hurt.

Someone tried to kill me, and I think I know who. But how?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter5:**

**Back at Lex Corp**

"Is the deed done One Shot?" asked Lex.

"Yes Mr. Luthor," answered One Shot nervously.

"Why so unsure," asked Lex.

"Well I got detonation, but there was no wreckage," said One Shot, "I think it's Pulse."

"Well then, go to Lex Corp in Gotham and ask for Agent Sheffield," he said as he wrote the address to the building and handed him an all access pass, "You'll need this to get in."

**At Metropolis Police Headquarters**

"Sir can you tell me exactly what happened tonight," asked the pot-bellied who starting to aggravate me because five other cops already asked the same question, and he was eating a jelly doughnut, my favorite, and I'm starving, I'm a stress eater.

"Like I told the other guys, I walked into my apartment and it was wrecked," I answered.

"Know anyone with a personal vendetta with you," he asked.

I muttered, "Yah a super criminal in Belle Reeve."

"What was that," said the cop.

"Uh, no one sir," I answered.

"Anything stolen," he asked.

"Yah, some files from a project I was working," I said," They don't matter anymore; the project was discontinued, weeks ago."

Suddenly a detective slams the door open, "There's a psycho on Fourth and Marks. All officers are being called, they have hostages!"

The cop looked at me, "Go home or to a friend's house and lock the doors."

He sprung out of his chair and ran out the door to his police car.

"Like hell I will," I said as he left.

I ran to the nearest ally as fast as possible and changed. I fly to the crime scene.

I scan the building for energy, only one man. Should be easy.

There was an open window on the top floor, same room that the man was in. I swooped in trying to tackle him. He grabbed me in midair and threw me through the wall and I slammed up against a cop car leaving it smashed.

I rolled of the car,"Ow that one hurt a little bit."

The man jumps down in front of me with the hostage. He throws the small Indian child down the street; luckily I catch him with a couple of giant mattresses. The police run over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Now that I he was in front of me, I had a chance to see some distinct features. One that particularly peaked my interest, a big, yellow bullseye on his shirt. He was huge like a skyscraper, with guns strapped all over his body. His mussels were the size of my head.

"%!#$ me," I said looking up trying to see his face, "Look, I don't know who or what you are, but you better turn yourself in before someone gets hurt. And by someone I mean you."

"Ha ha, what makes you think that you beat me, the Indestructible Tank!" shouted the man with a Russian accent, "You are a puny bug and I shall squash you!"

"Hey don't get so sure of yourself. I'm stronger than I look," I said kinda unsure. I'm only about six-foot two, this guy was almost eight foot tall.

I threw a hard right, with my newly found super strength, in his stomach hoping that it would cause some sort of damage to him. The punch hurt me more than it did him. My hand throbbed, I was positive it was broken. I clenched it with agony.

"Ugh! I feel like I just punched a brick wall!" I shouted in pain.

"Close comrade, but once again you are wrong," Tank pulled out a knife that he had strapped around his left leg. He took the knife and cut his wrist in a circle, and then he took off his skin to reveal metal hand.

"Android?" I asked.

"Close, but again no," he answered, "Cyborg."

A devious smile crept upon his face. Unaware to me at the time, he started to reach for a Mac he had around his waist.

"DIE!" He screamed as he shot at me. I created a shield to block the bullets until he was out of ammo.

He again reached for the knife; I created a sword to fight back. I blocked the first blow that came from the from above. I turned the sword into a sludge hammer and hit him in the head. He fell hard to the ground. I turned the hammer back into a sword and but it up against his neck.

"Now I know you work for One Shot. Tell me what he's planning," I demanded.

"Alright I'll tell you," he said, "If you're still breathing when I'm done with you."

He threw me into the wall of a nearby building. And yes it hurts as much as you think. I rolled in pain.

I felt drained. My costume was starting to decompose; I could see it crawling away from my fingertips. I thought it was over, luckily I saw a broken wire hanging from the ceiling. It was almost low enough to reach. I had enough for one last construct; I made a claw to pull it down. I reached for it, only my fingertips touched it, but that was enough. I shot up and ran towards Tank and punched him in the jaw, he went flying. I started punching him at light speed until he was as weak as I was. Then I placed one foot on his chest and created a sword which was pressed against his neck.

"Alright, no more games," I said, "Tell me where One Shot is or things are gonna get real messy, real fast."

"Okay, I'll talk, no more, no more," he said in fear and shame, "He's at Lex Corp in Gotham."

"Lex Luthor? I've got a bad feeling about this," I looked towards the cops, "Get some very strong magnets and get this guy to Arkham."

"Hey Pulse, smile," said a local news reporter Jimmy Olsen as he snaps a quick picture, "Looks like Metropolis has a new hero."

My hand was still broken, and I was pretty banged up. I couldn't go to the hospital; they would know I'm Pulse. Luckily I know a doctor who works at Metropolis General, unfortunately it was Sarah. I run into an ally and change at super speed, then ran over to their place. I rang the doorbell and a couple of seconds later Linda answered. She pulled my inside.

"Sarah, Get out here quick!" Linda Shouted.

"Alright, be right," she stopped mid-sentence and ran to me after she took one look at me, "OH my God, Will! What the hell happened to you? Who did this?"

I couldn't lie to her or Linda, "I'm Pulse. I was fighting this guy and got beat up pretty bad."

"Linda get the first aid kit under the sink!" She demanded.

Linda quickly fetched the kit and Sarah wrapped my hand and every other cut and scrape. Once everything was bandaged up we got to talking, and the questions started pouring in.

"So how did you get your powers?" asked Linda.

"A Lab accident. I was working on N.O.R.T.H. when a beam of electricity shot it and a ray hit me. Then one thing leads to another and here I am," I answered.

Once all the other questions were out of the way one very important one came up.

"Well what now?" asked Sarah.

I thought long and hard and finally answered, "Looks like I'm going to Gotham."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

When I arrive in Gotham there's barely enough light out to read a newspaper. I check into a hotel in what looked like the good part of town, but you can never judge a book by its cover. I really don't know much about Gotham, I was here once or twice when I was a kid, but I was too young to know the horror of this hell hole. Just walking down the street I see someone getting mugged in an ally. I didn't feel like changing so I stopped the mugger at blurring speed, and then dropped him off at the police station with a note signed Pulse.

I race back to my hotel room. At least there I have room to think. I finally come up with a plan and fly over to the G.C.P.D. building. Known fact about Gotham its got a protector, a symbol that strikes fear into the hearts of criminals, the Batman. Another fact, the bat-signal is the quickest way to reach him. But I don't think the police department is going to let some guy in a costume they've never seen before, just walk in and borrow it for a while. No this is where a little imagination comes in handy.

When I get to the roof I reach for the signal but it's locked. Instead of prying the lock open I create one of my own. It shoots a beam of blinding light that cuts through the clouds. It can easily be seen anywhere in Gotham, which is what I'm hoping for. If I aim it right the cops inside won't see it if the look out the window, and hopefully the others will think none of it.

A couple of minutes later I see a black car speeding down the street. It stops in front of the building and a tall man dressed in black and grey clothing shoots up onto the roof. His eyes could freeze a man with a single glare, and his cape looked like the wings of a demon. He pretty much was demon, wasn't he? Striking fear into men of both good and evil.

"Why are you in Gotham?" Batman asked me with a deep, chilling voice.

"W-well," I stuttered, "I sort of need a favor. See I'm kind of the new kid on the block, I'm stationed in Metropolis and this is my first time in Gotham in a long, long time."

"Get to the point, I don't have all night," he was starting to get irritated.

"I was wondering if you could help me take down a mad man named One Shot. I don't know what he's planning, but whatever it is it can't be good. One of his thugs said he was waiting for me at Lex Corp," I said, "So are you gonna help me or not."

"Take this," he throws me a small device, "It's a homing beacon. Press the button in the middle and a member of the JLA will come."

"Thanks," I said after I attached it to my shirt.

By the time I looked up he was gone. The signal disappears into thin air. I look of into the horizon, the night is still young, and I head for Lex Corp. In the loading bay there's an open window that allows me to sneak in without anybody noticing. Instead of diving in and taking them head on, I take time to observe my targets. I see One Shot's goons carrying in crates and loading them onto a Lex Corp jet. I look around a little more to see what was in the crates. In the back there's an open door that all the goons seem to have been coming out of, when the coast was clear I quietly crept into the room. A large conveyor belt was pumping out helmets. Once I got closer I saw it really was. Project N.O.R.T.H.

My blood starts to boil. My anger causes the energy near me heat up, and the friction causes the room to set aflame. The alarms go off and all of One Shot's men come barging in the door.

"Hey everybody, it's Pulse!" shouted one man as he pulls out what looked like aluminum bats, "Boss wants you alive, but I say we kill you now."

"Good luck. Like you could hurt me with a few bats," I said with a smirk.

He throws a hard swing; I create a shield to block it. The swing breaks through the shield and hits my right hip. I fall to the floor in pain. The rest of the goons start beating me with the bats.

"Stop!" shouted One Shot "Don't beat him too bad. I want to have the pleasure of unmasking him myself."

"But boss wouldn't it be smarter to," the goon is interrupted by a bullet to the head.

At least five bones were broken in body.

"What are you planning One Shot?" I said as I tried to swallow my blood.

"It's quite simple actually. First I kill you."

"And how do you plan to do that," I asked.

"A rare, alien element called Zurrilium, same type of metal used in the bats. And after you're dead, "he pauses and a smirk reaches his face, "I will destroy Metropolis."

"Are you insane?" Isn't that the understatement of the day," Millions of people will die."

"Yes, and then we will rule," he said with excitement.

"What do you mean we?" I asked.

"Well since you won't live, it doesn't matter if I tell," he pauses again," Lex Luthor."

Those two words bring a chill to my spine.

"We're going to use a discontinued S.T.A.R. labs project called N.O.R.T.H." I couldn't believe it; I know what it does a little too well. I designed it, which means, I know how to stop it.

"Get him in a car and head back to Metropolis," One Shot commanded," I want the city to see their hero suffer."

A heavy, lead boot stomps on my face. Everything else goes black.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I'm guessing I'm halfway to Metropolis by now. But I was never very good at guessing. The only reason I even know I'm in a car is because we drove over a pot hole a half an hour ago, and this car doesn't have seatbelts. All I know is that I got the living crap beat out of me, and now I'm in the back of some Zurrilium plated van, with a cloth bag over my head that smells like cat piss (and the sad part is I'm already wearing a mask, I learned from my battle with Tank. I went and bought a mask so that way no matter what happened no one would know who I my secret identity). Couldn't think of a better way to spend my Saturday night.

One million questions should be going through my head right now. Like where am I? Or how the hell am I going to out of this? But the thing was I didn't have any questions, the only thing that was on my mind was Sarah. Not my girlfriend, but my ex-girlfriend. After realizing I still had feelings for Sarah, all the questions popped into my mind. And one just kept ringing in my head. Will I ever see Sarah again?

The silence is broken by a conversation that I just happened to overhear. Thank God these idiots think I'm still unconscious.

"So does this guy even have a name?" asked one of the goons, for the sake of the story let's call him Dumbass Number One.

"Of course he has a name," and this would be Dumbass Number Two," His name's One Shot idiot."

"I know that. I mean what's his real name?" said Dumbass Number One.

"Oh, that. Yah, his name's Mark Flaniggan," answered Dumbass Number Two.

I know that name; we went to the same school growing up. He would get bussed from the bad part of town where he lived with his grandpa. He never did have a good life growing up. His father bailed when he was six because he was gay, and his mom died when he was thirteen. She was shot and raped by a mugger on Christmas Eve. All that was in her purse was twenty bucks, a couple of tampons, and a comic for her son. After raping her, the mugger shot her three times in the chest and took the money and ran. He took the news pretty hard. I mean who wouldn't? As a result he was forced to live with his alcoholic grandpa. Mark's grandpa used to get a wee bit of a temper when he was drunk. The old bastard would beat him, sometimes within an inch of his life. C.P.S. often visited him, but he would never tell them the truth. As crazy as it sounds, he actually loved that S.O.B.

One night Mark's grandpa came home tanked, and pulled a knife on him. Mark raced to his grandpa's room to grab a gun. A Cot 45 (now One Shot's weapon of choice) was always in his behind the bed. His grandpa wasn't too far behind. As soon as he entered the room Mark shot him right between the eyes, he only took one shot. I guess that's where the name came from. I guess he kind of liked the taste of blood. After that night he made it his mission to kill his mother's killer. He stopped coming to school. He was always at the shooting range working on his aim. One day, after years of searching, he finally found him. He saw the mugger through the window of his house. Everything was going great for him, a nice house, a wife, a kid, and his arm hung over them. Then the face of the mugger becomes all too familiar. And the way he held his wife and kid was also way to familiar, because this man was his father.

Now for most people, that would stop them from killing someone, but not him. This man had so much hate in his heart towards this man, that finding out that it was also the father that abandoned him made him lose it. He barged in and shot the wife, kid, and his father once in the head. With a smile on his face he walked out and set the house with a book of matches he found with in a pack of cigarettes. He drenched the place in gasoline and throw down the match.

One of the neighbors recalled hearing a strange man screamed," Smoking kills, and so do I!"

No one has seen him since.

The car came to a stop and Dumbass One and Two carry me out and throw me down on the ground. The pissed covered bag is removed from my head and now I'm certain I'm in Metropolis. We're in some high-rise apartment on the 100th story of this building. One Shot stares out the window with his Colt 45 in hand held behind his back. One shot looks at me and approaches slowly. Well here we are I guess, the end.

"So this is how it ends? Too easy, I thought you would have put up more of a fight," A gun is pressed up against my head, it's cocked and waiting for someone to pull the trigger, "Now, let me know how it feels knowing that Metropolis is going to burn because of you"

I answer the sadistic man's question "You'll never get away with this One Shot, if I don't stop the Justice League will," I spit blood in his face; he wipes it off with anger. Then there was a very loud bang.

That very loud bang was the cavalry. Making a grand entrance was the man of steel himself, Superman.

"Superman," said One Shot who was still in shock," What the hell are you doing?"

Mark was never very bright. He may have plated the van with Zurrilium, but I don't detect an ounce of it in this whole building. Luckily One Shot was distracted by Superman, and that gave me the chance to escape.

"I can answer that question," I said as I stood up," I called him. See I'm BFFs with the JLA, and Superman here decided to check up on me."

"This is impossible," said One Shot who is starting to get over the shock," No matter, I have some leftover Kryptonite for you Superman."

He rolls a thick piece of Kryptonite to the man of steel, and Superman goes to his knees. At first I was thinking how the hell did he get Kryptonite? And then I wondered why he said it was leftover. Leftover from what? Then it all started to make sense, of course it's Kryptonite. That was the nuclear power that we used in N.O.R.T.H. For a guy who works at S.T.A.R. Labs, I can be such a dumbass. Luthor was the key to this whole thing. He must have a stockpile of Kryptonite somewhere. And if he can kill Superman, than he could take over Metropolis.

One shot put a clip in his gun and cocks it.

"I made these bullets especially for you my boy," said One Shot, "Zurrilium tipped bullets. Not enough to be detectable, but for right now it'll get the job done."

He fires multiple rounds my way. I dodge and weave my way to Superman. By the time I get there Superman is so weak that he can't even stand. I quickly take the Kryptonite and run. Superman starts to regain some his strength. While one shot reaches for another gun, I absorb all of the radiation, and head for One Shot.

"Not so fast hero boy," says one shot as he pushes a button on his watch," I just activated N.O.R.T.H. Now you need to decide what's more important, catching me, or saving a city?"

A bullet shaped plane arrives at the hole in wall," What's it going to be Pulse? I suggest you choose quickly, because right now the first dozen are terrorizing the city as we speak. Unless you stop me I'll release another dozen every hour. So I would hurry if I were you.

He enters the plane and flies away.

"Now what?" I asked Superman.

"You go after One Shot," said Superman.

"But what about the Kryptonite? Can't that stuff kill you?" I asked.

"Perhaps I should show you my true form," right before my eyes Superman changed into the Martian Manhunter.

"Wow," I said.

"You just confirmed our suspicions. That Luthor does in fact have Kryptonite. That is why they sent me disguised as Superman instead of Superman himself," said Martian Manhunter.

"Wait, how did you know that Lex was involved?" I asked.

"The communicator that Batman gave you also functions as a recording devise, and it has enough evidence to put One Shot and Luthor behind bars for a long time,"

"The toys that you guys have never cease to amaze me," I said, "Well anyways, we should probably get going."

"Agreed," he flew out of the window and I followed.

"Where are you going?" asked Martian Manhunter, "You should be going after One Shot."

"That's kinda hard, considering I don't know where he went. But don't worry I have an idea," I answered, "Maybe I can beat it out of one of his goons."

As we arrive to the scene there's a mob of people rushing down the street seeking shelter from the robots that were terrorizing Metropolis.

"Well this changes everything," I said, "Somehow he figured to make the helmets androids."

"Is that bad?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"Not at all," I answered, "It actually makes things a lot easier for me. See I can trace the energy signal back to where it was deployed from, and I think that's where One Shot will be."

"And you're sure about that," he asked.

"Nope," I answered as I tackled an android into a building.

I grabbed the head of the android and tried to trace the energy signal back to where it was deployed from. It's kind of like looking at its memories, like seeing through the robot's eyes. I see an amazing view from on top of a roof. I see One Shot, and no other than Lex Luthor. The android takes off from the roof and circles around the building. It was then when I saw the big L on the side of the building. Of course, why didn't I think of this sooner? One Shot went to the Lex Corps tower. I fried the android's circuits then flew to the tower.

When I arrive One Shot is waiting for me. Or so he thinks.

"Ah, Pulse so nice of you to drop by Pulse," One Shot said as he paced around the roof.

I landed about 10 feet from him.

"You don't have to do this," I said.

"But you see, yes I do. I'm giving this city a second chance," he said.

"This is murder. Nothing good could come out of this," I argued.

"Good is all that will come out of this! Sure a few hundred innocent people will have to die for everything to get better, but it's all worth it in the long run," he said as he loads and cocks a gun, "This is a very interesting piece of equipment. You see it takes only one bullet at time, but that's all I'll need to kill you. The bullet goes faster than the speed of sound so good luck trying to dodge this. "

He fires and the bullet hits me in the head, or so he thinks. My body drops to the floor and disappears.

"What the hell just happened?" asked One Shot.

"Miss me?" I punched him in the face; I even knocked out a tooth.

"How are you still alive? I killed you myself!" he exclaimed.

"I detected the Zurrilium from a mile away. And since it only affects me when it if it touches me, I created an energy clone of myself and you fell for my trap," I grabbed him.

"Now this is the part where you tell me how to stop them," I said as I dangled him off the side of the building "That's a pretty big drop, I would talk and quick because I'm starting to lose my grip."

"You think I'm afraid of death? I welcome it!" he screamed.

"Is that so," I dropped him.

About a yard from the ground I grabbed him and brought him back to the roof and dangled him off the building again.

"Ready to talk now?" I asked.

"There's a failsafe switch on that panel over there, next to the rest of the androids. The passcode is bullseye," he fearfully said.

"Thanks," I kneed him in the face and he passed out.

I made my way to the panel and shut down the whole operation.

"You ruined everything, you annoying little rat!" Screamed Lex Luthor as he landed on the roof of the building wearing the helmet.

"So you figured out how to make androids and helmets. Very clever," I said.

"Only the one helmet by the way. This is just a test run," He said.

He shot at me with a Kryptonite powered laser beam.

"Nice try Lex, but I'm a lot faster than those you and your weapons."

I ran up behind him and grabbed onto his back. I punched a hole in the back of his suit and yanked out the power source. I sucked all of the energy from the Kryptonite leaving it useless. I tore apart the suit and grabbed Luthor and One Shot to hand them over to the authorities. I went to the nearest police station.

"Let Belle Reve know that they have two more guests," I handed them to the police along with the evidence I collected.

From there I flew to Sarah and Linda's place. I changed and then rang the doorbell. Linda answered.

"Hey, I just watched you on the news. I'm so glad you're okay," she said as she hugged me.

"Look we need to talk," I'm interrupted by Linda.

"You still have feeling for Sarah," she said calmly.

"Yah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Girls are pretty good at figuring this stuff out," she said with a slight smile on her face, "Go get her Will."

My heart is beating a mile a minute. In the last few months I've fought crooks, super villains, and even saved the world, but this is by far the most nerve-racking thing I've ever done. I don't even say anything I just go in for the kiss. For once, everything's perfect.


End file.
